


Crushing Worry

by Professional_number_cruncher



Series: Christmas one shots 2020 [4]
Category: Cars (Pixar Movies)
Genre: Fake Dating, Jackson's younger siblings are little shits, M/M, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Requited Unrequited Love, and meddlers, bisexual jackson storm, but somehow it does, but we love them, it shouldn't work out in their favor, meet the parents, overuse of nicknames
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27742666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Professional_number_cruncher/pseuds/Professional_number_cruncher
Summary: “I kind of told my family that I have a boyfriend because they wouldn’t stop bugging me about it and I told them that yeah,” Jackson paused to take a breathe, “I’d invite him over for dinner tonight, but the thing is, I don’t have a boyfriend and can you please pretend for just one night?”Danny blinked, “You… want me to pretend to be your boyfriend in front of your family?”“If you… don’t mind?”
Relationships: Jackson Storm/Danny Swervez
Series: Christmas one shots 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2017318
Kudos: 5





	Crushing Worry

To say Danny was annoyed by his phone ringing at 7am was an understatement. He didn’t have any classes at the moment, and he had taken the week off for training, so it wasn’t like anyone should expect him to be awake.  
  
“Someone better be dying,” he grumbled as he answered the phone, “Hello?”  
  
“Danny!” Jackson sounded mildly panicked, “hey I have a favor to ask,”  
  
“And it couldn’t wait a few hours?”  
  
Jackson paused, “Shit, did I wake you up?”  
  
Danny sighed, sitting up, “Yeah, I’m off my training schedule for the week, and the semester ended two weeks ago.”  
  
“Oh. Yeah… it can wait.”  
  
“Nah bro, I’m up now,” Danny yawned, “what’s up.”  
  
“I kind of told my family that I have a boyfriend because they wouldn’t stop bugging me about it and I told them that yeah,” Jackson paused to take a breathe, “I’d invite him over for dinner tonight, but the thing is, I don’t _have_ a boyfriend and can you please pretend for just one night?”  
  
Danny blinked, “You… want me to pretend to be your boyfriend in front of your family?”  
  
“If you… don’t mind?”  
  
“I don’t… why are _you_ up so early?” Danny asked, “You usually sleep until like… noon.”  
  
“I have training still, and uhh…” Jackson paused, “more Christmas shit apparently.”  
  
Danny laughed, “They really go all out, don’t they?”  
  
Jackson’s smile was audible as he agreed, “Yeah, they do,” he changed the subject, “so… what do you say about being my pretend boyfriend?”  
  
Danny laughed, “What time are you picking me up?”  
  
“Does six work for you?”  
  
“It should work.”  
  
“Cool,” Jackson said, “I’ll see you then!”  
  
Danny laughed, “I am going to tell your family about how you forgot to invite me until 7am the morning of though.”  
  
Jackson sighed, “I don’t know why I asked you, you’re just going to embarrass me.”  
  
Danny grinned, “Aww baby don’t be like that, it’s not my fault your other friends are lesbians.”  
  
“You don’t have to pretend we’re dating until tonight.”  
  
Danny laughed, “It’s called method acting. I think.”  
  
“Well...stick to your day job.” Jackson sighed, “I should’ve asked Cam or someone.”  
  
“Cam would be terrible at it and you know it.”  
  
“Then Flip or JP or…” he listed, “Rich.”  
  
Danny smiled, “Too late, you already asked me and I’m not backing out.”  
  
“Is it too late to uninvite you and tell you this was a nightmare?”  
  
“You can uninvite me,” Danny hummed, “but I’ll still show up.”  
  
Jackson sighed, “I hate you.”  
  
“No you don’t,” Danny argued, “now don’t you have training to get to?”  
  
“I should crash so that I can avoid dinner.” the younger racer sighed, “Okay, bye. I’ll send you more information later if you need it.”  
  
“Bye Jackson, drive safe.” Danny sighed after he hung up. Of course he was going to be someone’s fake boyfriend. No, scratch that, of course he was going to be _Jackson’s_ fake boyfriend on Christmas eve. The universe was cruel.  
  
Cruel enough that at 5 PM, after not even getting back to sleep and being completely off all day, he was standing in his room staring at his closet. He didn’t know if it was formal or not, and who brings a _boyfriend_ to Christmas Eve dinner anyways?  
  
Danny frowned at his phone, “I really need to start silencing you,” he mumbled. The screen lit up as if a response, Jackson telling him its “semi formal” and “normal christmas food” and “just dont make me look bad.”  
  
“What the fuck is semi formal?” Danny groaned, after reading the text, “Do I wear a suit and sneakers or some shit?”  
  
Then he elected to google it, eventually settling on wearing a button up, black jeans, loafers, and a peacoat. He tied his hair back, mostly to avoid freaking himself out too much, and grabbed a messenger bag.  
  
“Hey, Stella?” Danny shouted to his sister, “Can you tell me if I look bad? Or if I’m semi formal?”  
  
“You always look bad,” His sister yelled back, “give me a minute.”  
  
Danny rolled his eyes, “Thanks, Stell.”  
  
Stella frowned from the doorway, “You look like you’re trying too hard. Lose the bag and,” she hummed, “I think your blazer fits you better.”  
  
Danny sighed, dropping his bag and taking off his peacoat and grabbing his blazer, “Like this?”  
  
“Unbutton your top two buttons,” Stella grinned.  
  
“No, I’m trying to make a good impression,” he swatted at his sister, “Do I look okay?”  
  
“You look like you’re choking with the top two buttons done,” Stella teased, “but besides that, yeah. Who are you trying to impress?”  
  
Danny unbuttons one of the top two, then sighs, “I’m meeting Jackson’s parents.”  
  
“Jackson as in your best friend or rival or whatever that you also have a major crush on?”  
  
“Jackson as in Jackson Storm the racer, yes.” Danny sighed, “I’m his...date to dinner. With his family.”  
  
“How the hell did that happen?”  
  
He opened his mouth, then closed it, then said, “You know how I was up before you today?”  
  
“Yeah?” Stella said.  
  
“He called me asking if I could pretend to be his boyfriend tonight at the crack of dawn.”  
  
“Pretend…?” she asked, frowning.  
  
“Apparently his parents had been bugging him,” Danny sighed, “so he lied about having a boyfriend and I’m here panicking about what semi-formal means so he doesn’t get caught in his lie.”  
  
“...Doesn’t he live with his trainer?”  
  
“I don’t know,” Danny shrugged, “I’m just doing a favor for a friend.”  
  
“No. Danny, you’re missing my point,” Stella shook her head, “His trainer is his dad. His _racing_ trainer. You are a _racer against_ Jackson. So...doesn’t he already _know_ you?”  
  
Danny frowned, “I… guess.”  
  
“So...you’re definitely gonna be caught in this lie,” she concluded.  
  
“Well I already agreed to it.”  
  
“Think he’ll be mad? What’s his name again….Gus?”  
  
“Ray,” Danny corrected, “and… I think I’ll be okay.”  
  
“Cool, well you look fine, have fun pining, don’t get too emotionally attached,” Stella hummed, turning to return to her room.  
  
“Thanks Stella,” Danny called after his sister, before checking his phone. He still had another 30 minutes to kill.  
  
“Whatever, dumb ass,” she shouted back, her door slamming shut.  
  
Danny sighed, going to run his hand through his hair, before remembering he had put it up to avoid doing that. Maybe Stella was right and he should tell Jackson he can’t or that he should put up a craigslist ad or something. _Anything_ to get him out of this messy situation. There was a part of him though, a _very loud_ and _persistent_ part that wouldn’t let him back out. It could be _fun_ , what did he have to lose? One night wouldn’t ruin everything, would it? He and Jackson would still be friends the next day and they could pretend this never happened. Crush or not, they were friends, and this was him doing a favor for a friend.  
  
Danny wasn’t sure how long he had been standing in the hall, turning over the same arguments, but it had to have been a while, because he was shaken out of his stupor by a knock at the door.  
  
“Yeah?” Danny called, walking to the door, “Who is it?”  
  
Jackson rolled his eyes as Danny opened the door, “It’s _me_ , you dumbass, who else is going around knocking on your door on Christmas eve?”  
  
“Maybe I had other dates lined up,” Danny shrugged, “I’m desirable enough.”  
  
“What happened to you showing up even if I uninvited you?”  
  
“I’m scheduled back to back, baby.”  
  
Jackson sighed, before changing the subject, “I’m glad you figured out semi formal. I was worried I’d have to explain it to you.”  
  
“I’m not completely incompetent,” he shrugged, stepping out of the door and locking it, “So...what should I expect?”  
  
Jackson hummed, “I don’t think anything out of the ordinary, if you’re going on as many dates as you said you were, just,” The taller man looked at Danny, “I can’t remember everything I’ve told them and Mike will definitely point it out if our stories conflict so… just agree and don’t make things up?”  
  
“What if they ask about when we started dating? Or something like that?” Danny frowned, “we kinda...have to make that up.”  
  
Jackson sighed, “You… have a point.”  
  
“Your dad...um, Ray, I mean,” Danny started, “Doesn’t he already know me? Won’t he...figure us out?”  
  
Jackson shrugged, “He knows _of_ you,” he grinned at Danny, “that you’re kinda a threat, but not enough for him to keep tabs on you or anything.”  
  
“Thanks,” he grumbled, crossing his arms, “That makes me feel so much better.”  
  
Jackson laughed, “You don’t have to worry about him finding out this is a lie, is all I’m saying.”  
  
“Why didn’t you ask Cruz again? You’re bi,” Danny sighed, “And isn’t she more your...caliber.”  
  
“I used the word boyfriend when I told them, and she’s dating Natalie. As far as I’m aware you aren’t in any serious relationships.”  
  
“Yeah…she’s dating Natalie,” he nodded, “And I’m not in _any_ relationship. Serious or not. Thank you for the reminder, babe, you’re a real charmer.”  
  
“Hey, _you_ asked,” Jackson grinned, “and besides. I like hanging out with you so I thought it wouldn’t be too awkward, you know?”  
  
“You like hanging out with me?” Danny blinked, trying not to blush, “Why? Aren’t you all work no play?”  
  
“The rest of that sentence is literally ‘makes Jack a dull boy’, are you trying to tell me I’m boring?”  
  
He laughed, “If I am, can I call you Jack instead of Jackson?”  
  
Jackson hummed, “Maybe.”  
  
“What about Jackie? Or Stormy like Mister Hicks?”  
  
Jackson laughed, “Stormy is out.”  
  
“Stormcloud?” Danny offered, “Jay? J…..a….ck again?” He laughed, “Should I have nicknames for you? If I’m your boyfriend, I mean.”  
  
Jackson smiled, “You’re overthinking this Danny, yeah, all those nicknames will work. No, you don’t have to have nicknames for me. It’ll be fine.”  
  
“Won’t Ray be like...confused? We don’t hang out a lot at races.”  
  
Jackson shrugged, “I spend more time around you than any of the other racers,”  
  
“Yeah, you like to avoid people.” Danny chuckled, “You’re lucky I’m stubborn and like to be around you.”  
  
“I guess I am.”  
  
“I’m lucky you don’t hate me yet,” Danny smiled, “Okay, so I’m gonna be meeting Ray, Mike, he’s the lawyer? Rosie, your...youngest? Sibling. And...Daniel who’s like....the middle child but the first one?”  
  
Jackson laughed, “I’m surprised you remembered that!”  
  
Danny blushed and shrugged, “I try to remember stuff about my friends.”  
  
Jackson nodded, “You’re sweet.”  
  
“Cruz yells at me when I confuse her siblings,” he laughed, “So…”  
  
Jackson laughed as he started the car, “Well I promise not to yell at you if you mess something up.”  
  
“Should I expect your family to?”  
  
Jackson hummed, “I don’t know. If they ask, you can blame me and I’ll say I forgot I hadn’t told you.”  
  
Danny sighed, “I was joking, is that an actual possibility?”  
  
“Probably not,”  
  
“Thank god,” he sighed, “Okay, anything I should know?”  
  
“The only thing I had planned to tell you was my siblings’ names, and you already knew that,” Jackson smiled, “so I think you might be in the clear.”  
  
“Or you’re severely underprepared.”  
  
“...yeah, or that.” Jackson laughed, “We’ll figure it out as we go.”  
  
Danny took a deep breath, “I hope so.”  
  
“Hey,” Jackson looked at Danny, humming, “We’ll be fine. I promise. Unless you make me look like a dumb asshole.”  
  
Danny laughed, “You don’t need my help for that.”  
  
“Don’t say that,” he pouted, focusing on the road again, “I’m not that bad.”  
  
“Does it make it better if I say I love you _despite_ those things?”  
  
“Awh,” Jackson slowed at a red light and smiled sweetly at Danny, “You love me?”  
  
Danny blushed, avoiding eye contact, “Wait, how long have we been dating? Is it too soon for that?”  
  
“Oh, hm…” Jackson started driving as the light turned green, “A couple months? How’s...two? Or three?”  
  
“I think three sounds good,” Danny hummed, “What day did we start dating? How about… the seventeenth?”  
  
“Sure,” Jackson laughed, “So I guess this would be a perfectly reasonable time to say I love you.”  
  
Danny nodded, “Great.”  
  
“We won’t have to kiss or anything so...don’t worry about anything like that.”  
  
Danny laughed, “I actually hadn’t been worrying about that.”  
  
“Oh,” Jackson blinked, “Well...you don’t need to.”  
  
“I won’t,” Danny smiled, “promise.”  
  
Jackson blushed and nodded, “Okay, we’re almost there. Any last minute questions or reservations? If you want out I can say you died or something.”  
  
“I didn’t come this far to back out now,” Danny hummed, “though I did get nervous and consider sending you a panicked text about finding a replacement before you showed up.”  
  
“Really?” Jackson laughed, “When driving over I almost decided to just make a run for it and start a new life.”  
  
Danny smiled at Jackson reassuringly, “It’ll be fine, we won’t have to run off to Canada.”  
  
“If we need to, we can though, we’ll fake our deaths, Certain can report on it…” Jackson parked outside his house, “We can find new names or something.”  
  
“I like your name though,” Danny whined, “and I just got nickname privileges.”  
  
“You’ll think of new nicknames…” Jackson paused, “Wait, you only have privileges for tonight. This isn’t...those are boyfriend privileges.”  
  
“I’m going to use the shit out of them while I can then, Stormcloud.”  
  
“I regret this,” he unlocked his car and sighed, “Come on, Swervez.”  
  
“Do you regret it, Jack?” Danny smiled, “I bet you think it’s fun, don’t you?”  
  
“Shut up,” he grumbled, starting toward the front door, “You’re the worst.”  
  
“You’re mean,” Danny pouted, following Jackson.  
  
“You love me,” he said softly, taking out his keys.  
  
“Yeah, I do.”  
  
“I love you too.” Jackson admitted, unlocking the door and shouting, “Dad, Pops, I’m home! I brought my boyfriend!”  
  
Danny blushed at that, trying to calm his nerves. _This is fake_ , he reminded himself. It’s all part of an act.  
  
“Oh, you’re back earlier than we expected,” Mike called from the kitchen, “Can you get your siblings? I’m sure your partner can wait in the living room for a few minutes.”  
  
Jackson smiled apologetically at Danny, “Yeah, I can do that.”  
  
“Or he can help me in the kitchen,” Mike joked, “Though that would be pretty bold.”  
  
Danny fidgeted, softly asking, “So...I sit on the couch?”  
  
“Yeah,” Jackson laughed, closing the door behind them before starting upstairs.  
  
“Danny Swervez?” a voice asked from the hall, “Jackson, you said you’d be bringing your boyfriend, didn’t you?” Ray stood there awkwardly looking between the (fake) couple.  
  
Jackson nodded, “I… did.”  
  
“I...didn’t expect it to be a racer?” Ray offered, glancing at Danny, “Let alone one I know about.”  
  
Jackson shrugged, “I’ve been one surprise after another for a while now, I don’t know what you expected.”  
  
The older man laughed and nodded, “Good point, buddy.” He turned completely to Danny, “Hello, Swervez, I didn’t expect to see you off the track, let alone in my home.”  
“....yes.” Danny nodded, looking nervously at Jackson, “Uh...sorry I didn’t...visit earlier?”  
  
Jackson rolled his eyes, “You’re making him nervous, dad.”  
  
“Are you nervous, Swervez?” Ray asked.  
  
“...Sir, I think this is a trick question,” Danny mumbled.  
  
Jackson sighed, “It is a trick question,” he took Danny’s hand, “I’ll be right back, okay?”  
  
Danny stared down at their intertwined hands and relaxed slightly, nodding, “Okay, I’ll see you soon then.”  
  
Any of the calm that Jackson had brought soon dissipated when Danny realized Ray was going to ask _more_ questions.  
  
“I didn’t realize you and Jackson were so close,” the man in question said, “Though, I suppose I shouldn’t be surprised.”  
  
Danny hummed, “Yeah we’re… well obviously we’re close if we’re…” he frowned, “I’m usually not this awkward,” he mumbled.  
  
“I know,” Ray chuckled, “You’re real close to Ramirez aren’t you? She’s got good taste in friends.”  
  
Danny nodded, “Cruz and I basically grew up together.”  
  
“Really? I think I’ve heard Jackson talk about you more than I’ve heard her,” Ray hummed, walking into the living room, “But I suppose I spend more time with him.”  
  
Danny nodded, “That makes sense.”  
  
“I’m shocked I didn’t put it together sooner,” Ray commented, “Do you mind being in here alone? I was planning on helping my husband cook dinner.”  
  
Danny shook his head, “I don’t mind,”  
  
“Alright, don’t be surprised if Jackson’s brother yells at you.” Ray smiled, walking to the kitchen.  
  
Danny nodded, still processing that Ray _should’ve put it together sooner._  
  
His thoughts were interrupted a minute or two later, with a younger teen asking, “You’re Jackson’s boyfriend?”  
  
Danny turned to face him, “Yeah! You’re Daniel?”  
  
“You look like an idiot.” He answered calmly, “How long have you been dating my brother?”  
  
“I get that a lot,” Danny nodded, “about three months.”  
  
“That’s a long time. Are you Danny?”  
  
Danny nodded, “Yup.”  
  
“...Yeah, that makes sense.” Daniel nodded, “Dad says you’re a shitty racer sometimes.”  
  
“Wait, what do you mean that makes sense?”  
  
“...Aren’t you two dating? And you’re Danny Swervez, aren’t you?”  
  
“Yes… and yes,” Danny nodded.  
  
“For three months?”  
  
Danny nodded again, “Just over three months.”  
  
Daniel nodded, humming, “So...you already know he loves you.”  
  
Danny felt his cheeks heat up as he blushed, “Yeah… I do.”  
  
“...So that’s why it makes sense,” the teen concluded.  
  
Danny nodded, “Well you said I look like an idiot, so.”  
  
“And Dad said you’re a shit racer. Are you?”  
  
“I don’t think so?”  
  
“So why are you letting us decide what you are?” Daniel stood up when a younger girl came downstairs, “Hey Rosie, it’s Danny.”  
  
“Racer Danny?” she asked, staring at the man on the couch, “Purple and orange Swervez?”  
  
“Yeah, Racer Danny,” Daniel confirmed.  
  
“Jackson’s crush, Danny?”  
  
“Jackson’s _boyfriend_ , Danny.” Daniel nodded.  
  
Rosie hummed, “I thought Jackson was lying about the boyfriend thing.”  
  
Danny frowned, “I’m… pretty sure I’m real.”  
  
“...Are you sure?” Rosie held her hand out, “I’m Rosie.”  
  
Danny awkwardly shook the little girl’s hand, “I’m Danny.”  
  
“You’re real.” she concluded, “Jackson will be down in a second, I told him I couldn’t find something on a shelf so he’s looking because he’s bigger than me.”  
  
Danny nodded, “What couldn’t you find?”  
  
“I forget what I told him, I was lying.” Rosie sat next to him on the couch, “Jackson always said you were pretty and I said you weren’t. But you are in person.”  
  
Danny laughed, trying to hide his blush, “Why’d you lie to him?”  
  
“Cause he said his boyfriend was here.”  
  
“So you lied so you could… talk to me before he came down?”  
  
Rosie nodded, stage whispering, “Jackson doesn’t like when we talk about his crush, so I bet he won’t like us talking to you either.”  
  
“Rosie Posie, are you embarrassing me in front of...my boyfriend?” Jackson asked as he came down stairs.  
  
“Of course not,” Rosie beamed, “I was just saying hi.”  
  
Jackson sighed as he entered the living room, “Is that true, Danny?”  
  
“We were being nice!” Daniel insisted.  
  
“I wasn’t asking you and you know it.”  
  
Danny smiled, “They were being nice to _me_ at least.”  
  
Jackson sighed, “Whatever. Ro, the book you were looking for was on your desk.”  
  
“Ohhhh,” she nodded, “Yeah, that makes sense. Thanks for finding it.”  
  
Jackson shook his head, “You’ve gotta be better about remembering where you put things. Now go away so I can sit next to my boyfriend after you two probably scared the crap out of him.”  
  
“We didn’t scare him,” Daniel frowned, “Right Danny? We just talked about how much Jackson _loves_ you.”  
  
Jackson sighed, “Of course you did.”  
  
“You were right, Jackson, he is pretty,” Rosie beamed.  
  
Danny made no attempt to hide his blush, knowing it would be useless, and that Jackson was looking at Rosie, not him, “She did mention that.”  
  
Jackson smiled awkwardly, turning to look at Danny, “sorry, that must’ve been awkward.”  
  
Danny smiled at him, “Not at all, don’t be sorry, Jackie.”  
  
“You let him call you Jackie?” Rosie near shouted, pouting, “You don’t let me do that!”  
  
Jackson rolled his eyes, “I don’t _let_ him call me that, he just does it anyways.”  
  
“You said I could, Stormcloud,” Danny frowned.  
  
“Okay, maybe I let him,” Jackson sighed, “but it’s different.”  
  
“I’m your baby sister, I’ve earned it! And you let him call you Stormcloud? That’s so cute!”  
  
Daniel laughed, “He lets Danny do it because he’s _in love_.”  
  
Rosie beamed, “Jackson can I please call you nicknames?”  
  
“...Maybe if you let me have some time alone with my boyfriend.”  
  
“Ew are you guys gonna kiss?” she stage whispered, looking up at her brother.  
  
“No, I just want to spend time with him before you two overwhelm him enough that he never wants to come back.”  
  
Rosie hummed, grabbing her brother and leading him to the dining room, shouting, “Have fun kissing!”  
  
Danny smiled, “They’re sweet. Rosie lied about losing the book though.”  
  
“I figured that out when I saw it on her desk,” Jackson sighed, dropping down on the couch, “And they’re fine.”  
  
Danny laughed, leaning against Jackson, “You’re sweet too.”  
  
His breath hitched, looking over at Danny. Jackson paused, trying to ignore his blushing, “are you...comfortable?”  
  
“Hmm?” Danny tilted his head, so he was looking at Jackson, “Yeah… I can… not be so close if _you’re_ uncomfortable though.”  
  
“You’re fine,” he said, leaning his head against Danny’s, “Is it weird to already be tired?”  
  
Danny paused, thinking, “Nah, I don’t think so.”  
  
“Do you want to spend the night?” Jackson asked, his voice soft.  
  
“Yeah,” Danny said, “that sounds nice.”  
  
“Cool, I was really not looking forward to driving you home,” Jackson laughed, “We...should probably go to the table…”  
  
“Should we?”  
  
He nodded, wiggling his shoulder a little, “Unless you want to just...sleep right here on my shoulder, yeah, probably.”  
  
Danny laughed, “You say that like it’s an uncomfortable place to nap.”  
  
“I always assumed I’m pretty bony,” Jackson hummed, “Seriously, the longer we wait, the weirder they’re gonna be.”  
  
“They get weirder?”  
  
“Very funny. Yes, they do.” He chuckled, “You don’t want dad to talk about our love life at the center or races, do you?”  
  
Danny hummed, “I’m a pretty open person, I don’t mind talking about my love life.”  
  
Jackson blushed, lowering his voice, “Well, I’m private, and I don’t want to fake a break up for the media.”  
  
“Who says we have to stage a breakup?” Danny mumbled.  
  
“...Danny, you can’t say stuff like that,” he smiled slightly, keeping his voice soft, “I already suck at lying. Especially to my family.”  
  
Danny paused, thinking, “We could always… actually date. Then we’re just lying about the beginning.”  
  
“That isn’t a funny joke, Swervez.” Jackson stated.  
  
“Do I sound like I’m joking?”  
  
He sighed, “You sound like you’re barely awake.”  
  
“That’s because I’m trying to keep my voice down.”  
  
Jackson stood and walked to the dining room, “Hey, Danny is super tired. We’re going to go to bed, but he can have breakfast with us.”  
  
“Is he alright?” Ray frowned, “Should he be taken to the Emergency room?”  
  
“No, dad, he just...was woken up earlier than usual,” he answered, “Goodnight, I love you all.” Then, before he had to hear more questions, grabbed Danny’s wrist and pulled his fake boyfriend up to his room. “They can’t...hear us up here.” Jackson said, still quietly, “Are you serious?”  
  
Danny sighed, “I’ve been panicking about this all day because I _really_ like you, but I don’t want to ruin our friendship,” he laughed, “I had this whole argument with myself about telling you to find someone else because of it.”  
  
“I’ve had a crush on you since you told Natalie to shut up during an interview.” Jackson admitted, “I mean, you were always cool and stuff but...that made you like...human? And I kept telling them I had a boyfriend because they were bugging me about you and,” he rambled, and took a deep breath, “Then I said I would _bring_ the boyfriend and you were the only person I could think to ask for the past like...three days.” The racer blushed, “I like you a lot.”  
  
Danny sighed, “Your brother was right to call me an idiot, I was talking to Cruz about asking you on a date two weeks ago and only barely decided against it.”  
  
“Can this...not count as our first date?” Jackson whispered, smiling, “Please?”  
  
Danny grinned, “What are you talking about? We went on our first date three months ago.”  
  
He sighed, “Very funny. I told my family you were barely awake, so I hope you weren’t looking forward to dinner.” Jackson walked to the closet and tossed Danny a shirt and sweatpants, “Here, because semi formal isn’t comfortable for sleeping.”  
  
Danny hummed, “I made a miraculous recovery after true love’s kiss broke my curse.”  
  
“You can have a big breakfast,” Jackson grumbled, turning away to hide his blush as he started changing into pajamas.  
  
“Can I?”  
  
“...not if you’re going to ask it like that.” he stretched and yawned, “Since we’ve been together for three months, are you going to care about sharing a bed? I can take the floor if you prefer.”  
  
“I’m not going to make you sleep on the floor,” Danny frowned, “we can share, if you’re okay with that.”  
  
“I offered, didn’t I?” Jackson laughed softly, sitting on the edge of his bed, “Want to watch something before bed? Or...um...something else?”  
  
“We can watch something,” Danny said, before gasping, “does this mean I get to keep nickname privileges?”  
  
“Why do I already regret this?” he rolled his eyes, grabbing his laptop and pulling out his blanket, “Come on, we’re gonna watch Freaky Friday.”  
  
Danny beamed, “Fuck yeah”  
  
About half way into the movie, Jackson had fallen asleep on Danny’s arm, their fingers intertwined. Danny probably wouldn’t’ve even noticed if not for Jackson scooting closer and softly snoring.


End file.
